The Heart Of The Story
by dorina16able
Summary: Pitts and Meeks attend Yale's University of Physics. Despite being away from his parents, despite the new environment and the interesting lessons, Pitts remains the shy boy with the low self-confidence. Until he meets Nellie Russell, who helps him realize that even someone like him can be important.
1. Prologue: This is my story

**A/N: Hello, everyone :D I'm totally obsessed with "Dead Poets Society", I've seen it 17 times already and never get bored. I really love Pitts and, since he isn't very enlightened in the movie, I've always wanted to write a story about him. Ok, Pitts and Meeks have graduated from Welton and are about to start their studies in university. It's my first Dead Poets Society fanfic, so your reviews would be most welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dead Poets Society, only Nellie Russell. Also, the statements I'll write in the beginning of each chapter about "story", belong to their respective owners, series or songs, not me.**

_"Let me tell you my story. Let me tell you everything" (Castiel, "Supernatural" TV series)_

Since I was little I experienced the hard side of life. A father who was pressuring me to follow his steps, not interested in my own wills, a mother supportive, but too scared to show it, a family who was expecting me to become something great in life. I was trying to satisfy them, but, no matter what I was doing, it was not enough. The result? Having an extreme low self-confidence from my eight years already. I was always the last wheel of the carriage, a useless part of the family, born only to disappoint everybody around me.

This didn't change when I went to school. Welton Academy, or better HELLTON, as it's known between the students, one of the best private schools in the United States. They thought I was proud to attend this school. Proud, yeah, right. I was a plain eleven-year old boy with dark brown hair and "too tall for my age" as the women in my family were saying, and I had the feeling that life wouldn't be easy there. But I didn't say anything. I only bowed my head to my father and answered with the words he wanted to hear.

'Yes, sir, as you wish'

And I was right. Welton was hell. Conservative teachers who were treating us like robots and a headmaster who didn't care for us. He was only seeing us as numbers, as students who would go to excellent colleges after graduation, proving Welton's image in society. The only positive thing that happened was that I found very good friends, with my roommate and partner-in-crime in science, Steven Meeks, becoming my best friend. We formed a small group, with our jokes, our disagreements, our own dreams.

And then something happened when I was sixteen years old, something that changed my life forever. A new English teacher, Mr. Keating, arrived. He explained us the importance of living our lives as we want, following our dreams, "seizing the day". With his encouragement, my friends and I revived the Dead Poets Society. We were going secretly to an old cave outside school, where we were reading poems of Thoreau, Whitman and other great poets and we were feeling ourselves. Not what our parents and teachers wanted us to be, but what WE wanted us to be. But even this dream didn't last for long. Like a comet, which is bringing light only for a second. Then the darkness came again, with a friend committing suicide because his father wanted to stop him from living his dream, another being expelled and the third one being a fink who told Mr. Nolan, our headmaster, everything about the Dead Poets Society. And I was so naive to believe that this would last forever. God, how stupid I was!

My graduation came soon, but I didn't realize it. The pride I was feeling in the cave, the feeling I was someone, vanished as fast as it came. With this mood I would start my life as a student in Yale's University of Physics. But then I met HER. And this made the difference.

My name is Gerard Pitts. Worthless, closed, too shy to say two sentences, even when I'm with friends. And this is my story.

* * *

Being a girl these days is one of the most difficult tasks. Typically you have earned some rights, like the right to study at college, but basically the situation is the same. You are underestimated by almost everyone, you are considered less intelligent than a boy because of your gender and the only role you supposedly have is to find a husband (a wealthy one preferably) and raise children.

I am no exception. Since I was a little girl in pigtails I was becoming furious when relatives were telling me to find a good man to marry, especially when they were saying to my younger brother to become something great in his life. But my worst experience was when I was only 14 years old, when my father wanted me to marry a colleague of his! It was the worst argument I had ever lived in this family. Me, marrying at 14! And not only that, but with the man being 25 years elder than me! Once I learned about his plans, I locked myself in my room and didn't go out for two days. Thank God my mother managed to calm the spirits.

I had expected things getting worse when I took the decision to go to college. My father didn't agree, he insisted that I should find someone to marry, but he didn't care that much in the end. I was lucky, because he was concentrated on my brother and that he had the best grades in school.

Maybe this is what hurts me most: the fact that I never had that tight brother-sister relationship with Alexander. I never told him to be careful, like elder sisters do, we never laughed together about a prank he did at school, he never trusted me with a secret. I have the impression that the only thing that connects us is our blood bond, otherwise we would be like two strangers.

When I left my hometown to go to college, my feelings were varying. On the one hand I was happy to leave everything behind, to start a new, independent life and studying the subject I always loved. But on the other hand I was afraid of the unknown, afraid of what I would meet. Until I met HIM. And I felt something connecting me with him, as if he was the magnet and I was the metal.

My name is Nellie Russell. Underestimated, unsecure, trying to be strong. And this is my story.

**A/N: Alright, guys, end of prologue. I hope you liked it :) Also, if you don't mind, I would like you to tell me some things about college system in America, because I'm from Greece and don't know many things. Thanks a lot xx**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Yale!

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Here we are, another chapter is ready. It's about the first day of our heroes in university and describes basically their thoughts and feelings. Nothing special, but I hope you'll like it and don't worry, things are getting more interesting in the next chapter ;)**

**dontchasethesheep- Thanks a lot :) I'm really glad I'm not the only one who wants stories about Pitts, I think he's really adorable and very loyal. **

**Guest- Thank you, for your review and the information about college system :) I was afraid that it would be very different from the Greek one, but they're quite similar :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dead Poets Society or the statements I write at the beginning of each chapter.**

_"__You think you know a story. But you only know how it ends. To get to the heart of the story, you have to go back to the beginning" _

_(Henry VIII, the "Tudors" TV series opening)_

The yard of the university was full with students. Some, probably first-years, seemed nervous, others were happy, as if they were home. I was standing at the entrance of the Physics University, with closed eyes, trying to enjoy the laughter around me, but failing. My worries, my low self-confidence, everything had returned. The only positive thing was that I would have Meeks, my best friend, as fellow-student. With a smile I remembered the time in Welton, where we had built a small radio in secret.

_" '__That wouldn't be a radio on your lap, would it, Mr. Pitts?' asked Dr. Hager, looking at me suspiciously._

_'__No, sir' I answered hastily. 'It's a science experiment. Radar!' "_

'Well, Yale University' Meeks said, making me open my eyes. 'I'm curious to see how life here will be'

_Anything better than Hellton and my home_, I thought. I would prefer to say it aloud, but Meeksie would be worried if I would speak angrily. I was always the silent, calm and kind Pittsie, even for my best friend. But since Neil's suicide, a feeling I had never felt before started growing inside me, although I tried not to show it. And this feeling was rage. Rage for Mr. Nolan, Mr. Parry, my parents and everyone who was planning our lives, indifferent about what we want. Although a long time had passed, the shadow of what had happened in Welton was still haunting me.

My breath had become difficult and, feeling ashamed, I looked away. My mind travelled to the others, to the rest of the Dead Poets Society and the colleges they had chosen. Everything was lost, everything was different, but, for me, we would always be the Dead Poets Society. Three words, innumerable dreams, wishes and promises.

I thought about Charlie and couldn't help but smile. Charlie and Meeks were the only ones who were trying to help me become more extroverted.

_" '__Come on, Pittsie! Get out of your shell! Otherwise you'll appear as vulnerable and weak!'_

_'__Maybe I am, Charlie'  
_

_'No, you are not!' he practically yelled at me. 'And stop acting like this, for God's sake!' "_

And Cameron, that brat, that shoe-licking FINK, kept telling me that, if I didn't speak up more, I would fail all my exams. As if the whole world is about exams. I balled my hands into fists when I thought about him. It was obvious from the beginning that he was forced to join us. And when it was clear that they would blame everything on Mr. Keating, he didn't hesitate to go to Nolan. I had made many thoughts and had given many definitions to the word "friendship", but Cameron's actions never were part of them.

'Pitts?' Meeks spoke again. 'Pitts, are you listening to me? Are you fine?'

I sighed, looked back at him and nodded, hoping that my expression wasn't revealing my previous thoughts. Even though scared myself, I always tried to give courage to my friends, since I was at school. But Meeks obviously wasn't convinced by my nod, because he patted my back to comfort me.

'It will be alright, Pittsie. You'll see. We'll have interesting classes, we are away from our parents, we will have new friends here...'

I nodded again and this time it was my turn to not be convinced by his words. How could he know? I was afraid of the unknown, but, most of all, I was afraid to meet new people. Only at the thought to lose another friend, my eyes filled with tears and I quickly blinked to prevent them from running down.

With a slow pace, Meeks and I walked through the entrance.

* * *

I had my bracelet on for the first day, the bracelet with the engraving "Forever Friends" on it. My best friend Olivia had given it to me when we were eleven and she had the same one. Olivia and I had known each other since we were little children and we were also classmates and roommates at school, but our paths had parted. When I told her about college, she revealed she was engaged with a young doctor called Thomas, from a wealthy family. I wasn't surprised to be honest, because, although we were friends, our opinions on this issue were completely different. What a disappointment it was for my dad when he learned about the engagement. This is the way he wanted his own daughter to behave, but, unfortunately, I wanted to be my own woman. Not that I didn't dream of a family, but I also wanted to do things for myself.

Once I entered the courtyard of Yale University, everything, my anxiety, my worries, disappeared. I was finally there, away from my father's oppression, about to study Law, which I loved!

_Alright, Nellie, another chapter of your life begins. Ready to enjoy it?_

I walked into the Law School, feeling excited and curious about what we would do today. Probably some sort of introduction, welcoming in the University and a few information about studies. While I was waiting for the professor to enter, I looked around at the students who were slowly coming. There were many girls, something that made me happy. Missing Olivia, I hoped I would make new friends here, I would have a female company to chat and joke with. Despite my "strong personality" as many state (with some meaning it in a positive way and some in a negative), I was blushing whenever I was in the presence of a guy. Although, deep down, I had the secret wish to meet someone here, someone to like, someone who would like me because I was myself, not because my family was rich or because his parents were urging him to find someone to marry.

But, no matter what would happen, I had no doubt about one thing: that this would be a very interesting year.

**A/N: Alright, guys, that was it for now, hope you liked it :) Can't wait for your reviews and, if you want to give me ideas or some advice, please, feel free xx**


	3. Chapter 2: Nice to meet you

**A/N: Hey, my friends, Nolan's and Cameron's enemies, all of you who seize every day ;) New chapter is up, guys :D Special thanks to dontchasethesheep, who was so kind to read the concept of the chapter, because I was kinda unsure. Well, well...Time for two people to meet, don't you think?**

**dontchasethesheep- Oh my God, your reviews are awesome! Thanks for the patience to read and review each chapter :) As for Nellie's name...Let me only tell you that her full name, "Eleanor" means light and light brings comfort ;) About her nickname...you gave me an idea, I'll reveal it to you when the time comes :)**

**MorphineSun- Thank you :) Yeah, I wanted so badly so write a story about Pitts and, since Meeks is his best friend, I thought it was my duty to include him :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dead Poets Society. In this chapter, the statement at the beginning is mine, a flush of inspiration.**

_"When two stories collide, a new story is created"_

One evening I decided to go to the library of the university. Although I loved reading more than anything else, I hadn't visited it since I arrived in Yale. It was only my first week in university and everything was still a bit unusual for me. Suddenly I wasn't under my father's pressure, but free to live my life.

Despite the few difficulties I was facing to integrate in the new environment, I was feeling like home already. I loved the Law School and watching the professors, who were giving their best to make their lessons interesting, strolling around the yard of the college, bathed in the sun, listening to the laughter of the students around me. I was carefree and happy. And, the best of all, I had found a new friend already. Virginia Meadows, with whom I shared a dormitory, bubbly, always smiling and laughing and never afraid of anything, which was making everything much easier.

On that evening, Virginia was taking a nap. There weren't many students in the library and so I was free to walk around the spacious room and look at the shelves. I hadn't something specific in mind, but then my eye caught a shelf with poetry books. I picked a book and started reading through it. Soon I forgot everything around me, as I was travelling with the poets and the way they wrote, which was fascinating.

'_"__Tis better to have_ _loved and lost than never to have loved at all"_'' I read and smiled. That verse was fitting perfectly to the way I was seeing love and the hope to meet someone here.

'That's Tennyson, if I remember well' a voice behind me startled me. '_"In Memoriam"_'

I turned and saw a boy around my age standing close to me, smiling shyly. He had dark brown hair, light brown eyes and was very tall. There was nothing special or unusual in his appearance, on the other hand, he looked like someone you could see every day. But there was something on him I couldn't figure out, an innocence that made him look like a child. He was so different from the snobbish guys I had met before and only this was reason enough for me to feel comfortable with him.

* * *

Oh no! Why did I do that? Alright, I knew Tennyson's verse, because Knox had read it in our cave, back in the good old days when the Dead Poets Society still existed. But saying it out loud, while a girl I didn't know at all was reading, only because I remembered it, was the stupidest thing I could ever do. She would surely think I was a boaster or something like that.

Now she had turned towards me and I could see her better. She had auburn hair that was tied in a braid, which was falling on her shoulder, grey-green eyes and freckles on her nose. She was not what Charlie would call "a beauty", but she was cute and sweet and had a natural warmth and gentleness.

_Now she will yell at me for interrupting her_, I thought.

But she didn't yell at me. On the contrary, she smiled widely and I felt my cheeks turning red.

'That's right, it's Tennyson!' she exclaimed happily. 'I never thought a guy would know him. Do you like his poems?'

'Poetry in general' I revealed. 'Tennyson, Thoreau, Whitman…everything, to be honest'

'Me too. But Tennyson is my favorite! I simply love this verse and I agree with him. What about you?'

And now what, Pittsie? Was it really necessary for her to ask that question? I practically never talked to a girl before and I surely never thought about things such as love. At this moment I wished that Charlie would be in my place. He would find a smart answer.

'I don't know' I admitted, looking at the floor, as if something really interesting was written on it. 'I haven't thought much about it to be honest'

I could almost predict her reaction. She would smile politely and find an excuse to leave, thinking that I would be someone very boring to hang out with. But, for once more, I was wrong.

'It's fine' she said. 'There's no need to feel ashamed for that. But, forgive me, I haven't introduced myself properly. I'm Eleanor Russell, but you can call me Nellie'

First I couldn't respond, but then I regained my composure and shook her hand.

'Gerard Pitts. It's nice to meet you, Nellie' I smiled. 'Are you studying literature here in Yale?'

'No!' she laughed. 'Although I would like it, since I love reading. I'm studying Law, which is also very interesting. I'm a first year'

'Law?' I repeated and thought about Knox. 'I have a friend who studies Law, but he's in Stanford. I'm studying Physics'

'Oh!' she groaned and I couldn't help but smile even wider at her reaction. 'No offense, but I never liked Physics'

Before I could answer, I heard someone saying my name and saw Meeksie approaching us, cleaning his glasses.

'There you are!' he exclaimed. 'I've been looking for you, didn't think you would spend so many hours in the library'

But then his eyes fell on Nellie and he looked with curiosity towards me. Preparing myself for his jokes when we would leave, I quickly made the introductions.

'Meeks, this is Nellie Russell, she studies Law here. Nellie, this is Steven Meeks, my best friend and fellow-student'

The two of them shook hands and I saw Meeks scanning her, as if he was shaking hands with an elephant or something like that. Obviously he couldn't believe that his shy friend had met a girl.

'Nice to meet you, Nellie. I'm really glad you met my friend here. I was starting to getting worried that he wouldn't make any new friends' he commented and laughed.

'Thanks a lot, Meeks' I uttered under my breath, but none of them seemed to notice it.

'Would you like to come with us on a walk, Nellie?'

'I'm sorry, but I think I'll go to see if Virginia, a friend of mine, has woken up' she answered. 'But, if you want, we could meet in the evening'

'Sure, why not?' I nodded, because I really wanted to know her better. 'Shall we meet here at seven and go for a walk?'

'Great!' she agreed and started walking away. 'See you later, then'

When she had left, Meeks turned towards me with a sly smile on his face.

'Don't even start, Meeks' I stopped him before he could start. 'You had said that we should meet new people here. She was reading Tennyson, I recognized the verse and that's how we started talking. A normal, friendly conversation'

'Yeah, Pitts, but it could develop into something more' my best friend didn't give up and I smacked him on the arm. 'Just wait until Charlie learns about this'

'Don't you dare!' I hissed and pushed him out of the library, although this didn't prevent him from laughing even louder.

* * *

Virginia was still half-asleep when I entered our dormitory, her blonde, curly hair being a mess and her sea blue eyes half-closed. I started speaking to her about how big the library was, how you could find almost anything there and, in the end, about the two guys I had met. My friend practically jumped out of her bed when she heard that.

'You've got to be joking!' she exclaimed. 'We're here only for a week, we don't know anyone and you met TWO guys in a day?'

I started laughing. That was Virginia! She didn't appreciate the male gender, because she was thinking that men only use women as their objects. On the other hand, she was encouraging me to not be afraid to meet boys here, especially since my father wasn't here to control me. Not that I agreed with that last part. I didn't want to use my freedom for actions I would probably regret later.

'So, how are they?' she wanted to know, looking half-amused and half-curiously towards me.

'They're studying Physics and have already known each other' I explained. 'One of them seemed fun-loving, because he teased the other one, saying that he was too shy. I met the other one first, because he recognized a poem I was reading'

'Really?' Virginia whistled impressed. 'That's unexpected! I've never heard of a boy having poetry knowledge'

'Me neither' I smiled. 'He was really kind and commented I should study Literature. We arranged to meet in about two hours. Do you want to come?'

'No, thank you, Nel, I prefer to relax here' she answered. 'But you should go and have fun. Who knows, maybe something good will happen to you' she added with a sly wink and I felt my cheeks blushing.

'I just met them, Ginny' I quickly said and she laughed at her nickname.

'Never say never, Nellie, that's my advice. But, anyway, one day I'll come with you to meet them. I have to make sure they won't hurt you'

'Oh, come on! They didn't give such an impression to me!' I disagreed. I appreciated her concern, but sometimes she was overreacting.

'My father didn't give that impression to my mother either when she married him' she revealed and it was the first time I saw her sad. 'And he abandoned her when I was only seven years old. That's why my mom encouraged me to come here. So that I'll be independent later, without my whole life being about my husband and children'

I looked with guilt at her. That was something I didn't know and I felt bad for her. Growing up without both of your parents should be really difficult, even if your father would pressure you to marry soon. Still, he raised and cared for you, while Virginia had only her mother and vice versa.

'That's why I want you to be careful' she warned me. 'I don't doubt that these two are nice, but I'm saying it to you for your life general. Be careful to whom you give your heart, if you don't want to be heart-broken one day'

**A/N: Ok, everyone, that was it for now. Hope you enjoyed it :) xx**


	4. Chapter 3: I hate prejudices

**A/N: Hello, folks, how are you? Ok, here we are again. A few days have passed since Nellie's and Pitts's fist meeting and the two of them, Meeks and Virginia are really good friends. But our heroes haven't told each other the painful events of their past.**

**dontchasrthesheep- I'll never get tired to tell you that your reviews are wonderful :) I'm glad there's someone else who loves Pitts as much as I do and thank you for your help as well. Yeah, Virginia is a great girl and of course she'll play a role in the story. Our Nellie needs a girl to help her through everything, don't you think?**

**Disclaimer: The Dead Poets Society and the statements I write belong to their rightful owners.**

_"It is the nature of stories to leave our far more than they include" _

_(Marion Dane Bauer, "The Very Little Princess")_

I always liked how a classroom was filled with conversations before the teacher would enter. You were speaking with your friends and at the same time you listened to others. You could catch bits of information and news that weren't connected with each other and yet, in your imagination, you could search for ways to connect them in your mind.

Since I was thirteen, I was wondering if that was the way some authors worked. It couldn't be only their imagination. Surely they were including (or leaving out) parts of their personal life. A protagonist was based to a member of their family or a close friend. They were going out for a walk and listened to people talking. That was what I loved about literature.

But the amphitheatre of Yale's Law School wouldn't be the ideal place for them to sit, listen and have inspiration for their work. It was silent, although the professor hadn't arrived yet and many students were absent as well. You could find more cheer in an abandoned house and I wondered if it was because of the fact that it was a bit cloudy and windy that day. Virginia and I were whispering to each other to not disturb the others.

'Virginia, is it me or are the girls much lesser than last week?' I wanted to know, looking discretely around.

'No, you're right' my friend confirmed my thoughts. 'But it shouldn't be a surprise for you, Nellie' she smiled, but her eyes were sparkling in anger.

'What do you mean?'

'Are you serious?' she shook her head desperately, as if I had done something wrong. 'I thought you would realize. Come on, Nellie, did you seriously think that all girls here actually wanted to become lawyers, like you and me?'

I wanted to nod, but there was something in her words I didn't like. Something sounded very familiar and I could only shrug. Virginia noticed my confusion and her smile became wider and slyer.

'The girls who are missing came here only for the first week' she revealed. 'I'm sure that their fathers only pretended to agree with them, but, being raised as future housewives, they obeyed to their families in the end. Most of them are possibly learning how to cook or something like that right now. And' at that point she rolled her eyes at the ceiling 'it wouldn't surprise me if one or two are already married'

'What?' I yelled and some students threw me angry looks. Ashamed, but frustrated at Virginia's words, I turned towards her again. 'Are you kidding me?'

'Come on, Nellie' she repeated. 'You're a smart girl. Why are you so shocked? If we weren't here, we'd probably be married too and we would be locked inside our house and hate our life'

Before I could answer, a guy interfered in our dialogue, sounding extremely annoyed.

'Will you two finally stop talking?' he asked. 'For God's sake, take a break and leave us in peace'

I stared back at him. Of course, he was annoyed by the fact that girls were studying Law together with him, just like many others I had met in the past. I wanted to respond, but Virginia was faster.

'That's why we have voices, you know' she explained to him, sweetly, but sarcastically. 'So that we can talk'

'Then go outside to talk! You shouldn't be here, anyway. You should be at home, washing the dishes!'

'Hey!' I snapped furiously at him. 'To make things clear, it's OUR life and WE decide what we will do and WHEN we will marry and…'

'IF you will marry, you mean' he interrupted me. 'I, at least, would never want such a sarcastic wife'

'And we would never want such an unprogressive husband!' Virginia made clear and we turned our backs to him.

'I hate guys like him!' I whispered and crossed my arms.

'Well, you're lucky' Virginia laughed. 'I bet your knight in shining armor wouldn't have a problem for you to be a lawyer'

'My knight in shining armor?' I laughed too, because I never truly believed in that. One thing is to want to love and be loved and another is to hope that a man will "save" you. That was only for the hopeless romantic girls and I never was one of them.

'Why not? You've already met yours, after all' Virginia winked.

Now I fully realized what she wanted to say and smacked her arm softly, but this only made her laugh as well.

'Now you're overreacting, Virginia. Alright, we're friends, I really like him, but that doesn't mean…'

The arrival of the professor made me stop, but I still could hear Virginia chuckle.

* * *

The lesson was really exhausting today, even for someone who loved Physics, like me. End of class was something welcoming. I lied down on the grass and closed my eyes, ignoring Meeks, who was trying to cheer me up.

'You won't fall asleep now, will you?' he asked amused.

'That's what I want' I groaned and rubbed my temples, that were aching like crazy. 'How can you be so happy?'

'Why shouldn't I? I enjoyed the lesson!'

Of course he enjoyed it. Meeks, honoring the title "Science Genius" we had given him while at school, was learning everything easily and nothing was difficult for him. He was always helping us with anything we wanted and Charlie had found a tutor in his face. There was nothing in this world that was boring for him and he even asked Nellie to lend him a Law book of hers when she wouldn't need it. Neil had even told him to help me, when I was in a dilemma about whether I should join the Dead Poets Society or not.

_" 'Pittsie, come on!' Charlie tried to convince me, but I was still confused._

_'His grades are hurting, Charlie' Meeks explained and I felt a bit offended, because he was speaking as if I wasn't there. But not even this excuse was enough for Neil._

_'You can help him, Meeks' "_

At that moment, I heard someone approaching us and, a few seconds later, we were greeted by a happy voice, which I recognized to belong to Virginia Meadows, Nellie's new friend.

'Hello, gentlemen!'

'Hello, ladies' Meeks answered. 'How was class?'

'Pretty good, but some conservative idiot told us we should be at home, not university' Nellie informed us. Her voice sounded very close and I sensed her sitting next to me. Feeling embarrassed, I tried to rise up, but my body just couldn't obey me. Nellie nudged my shoulder lightly.

'Hey, wake up, Sleeping Beauty!' she teased me and started laughing.

'Very funny, Nellie' I replied, while Meeks and Virginia were bursting into hysterical laughter. 'Will you ever stop torturing me? I'm totally exhausted by today's class and we have another one in the afternoon'

'Oh, I'm sorry' she apologized. I opened my eyes and saw her looking guilty towards me.

'That's alright' I reassured her, smiled and rested my back against a tree. 'So, what happened with that "idiot" as you said?'

'What else?' Nellie chuckled. 'Our Virginia here gave him the answer he deserved'

'Oh, stop' Virginia made a movement, as if it wasn't something important. 'Besides, you were the one who gave him the answer he deserved, saying that we decide what to do'

'It wasn't the first time I had to do that' Nellie explained, with a hint of sadness in her voice. 'I'm used to that sort of behavior'

'What do you mean?' Meeks wanted to know and I slapped him mentally. It was the first time I had girls as friends, but even I knew that certain things were too sensitive for them.

'It's…a long story and it doesn't matter, anyway'

I looked carefully at her. Was it me or were her eyes a bit wet? Maybe she had remembered something from her past, something that was painful or unpleasant for her. Well, I couldn't blame her for that and that she didn't want to speak about it. It was the exact same thing with me. I trusted her, I liked her as a friend, but I hadn't said anything about the Dead Poets Society and Neil. And it seemed that Nellie wanted to hide parts of her story as well.

But I had no doubt that she would be able to erase the bad memories and move on. Even if she didn't know it, she was strong, much stronger than I was and much stronger than I could ever be in my life.

**A/N: Alright, that was it for now, guys, hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up soon. Nellie has already faced prejudices against her, but she isn't the only one. **


End file.
